Dusk In The Sunlight
by MayhemMoon
Summary: After Celestia's death, Twilight Sparkle sets off to find the mare who killed her tutor. Little does Twilight know, Mayhem Moon is off to seek out the purple princess and get revenge after her sisters death. But, as usual, there's a twist in the mane. Will Twilight and Mayhem start a war? Or will a very iconic pony pull them into a story of friendship?
1. Death in Equestria

"Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle shouted from across the hallway. She nervously trotted to the side of the white alicorn who had been lay on the ground after taking a hit from a mysterious pair of mares.

"T...Twilight?" Celestia replied, lifting her head up, only to see her most faithful student. The purple princess suddenly wrapped her arms around her mentor and laughed.

"Your alive!"

"Only just..." The cream mare said, falling to the ground again. Twilight gasped and lowered her head, the two ponies eyes meeting. Celestia was terribly wounded, but the pair were inseparable. Twilight would stay until the end. But even she knew. The end was near.

"You must leave. Nightmare moon has returned," the dying princess warned. "Luna lost control after Sombra visited her in the night. I am afraid that she has a new pair on her side."

"What do you mean?" the student asked.

"Luna has had two mares. I would refer to them as new-borns" Celestia paused. "But the mares magic is incredibly powerful, so they grew to your age in a matter of minutes."

Twilight stared at the marble floor. She directed her eyes to the colourful stain-glass windows the stood proudly above the ground. She looked at the velvet throne in all it's pride and glory, its diamond encrusted panels shining like the sun. Then, finally, she lowered her eyes down, looking straight at the white princess that lay still before her. The sun began to set. Celestia let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes. A single tear fell down Twilights cheek.

(New Paragraph)

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to hit me back or what?"

"No!"

"Too chicken, eh?"

Misty Moon grew furious as a result of her sister's torment. Mayhem moon just laughed.

"Just hit me, you wimp!"

"Fine!" Misty squealed, running at her sister. She lowered her horn and spread her wings. Just as she went to charge, Sombra appeared, pulling them apart. The two young alicorns moaned. The moon was a boring place, and they had been stuck there for two days.

"News!" A distant voice shouted, almost shocking the playful mares. Nightmare Moon emerged from the shadows, putting her hoof around her husband.

"Celestia is dead! Well done, girls," She said, bearing her sharp teeth before forcing her mouth into a smile. In an instant, the two mares jumped up and flew out towards Equanstian to celebrate.

"Hey look! It's Equanstian! The planet of pitiful, putrid, polluting ponies!" Mayhem giggled softly. Misty flew ahead of her, heading directly for where Twilight stood with her dead tutor. She disappeared into the planet's atmosphere, calling out muffled words as she went along. Mayhem hovered in silence for a minute.

Ten minutes passed.

Misty had not returned to pull her sister along as she usually did. Mayhem grew worried and began to speed towards the palace.

As she landed, Mayhem gasped at the sight. Two mares lay still on the ground, both obviously dead. One looked wounded. The other had its neck sliced open and its mane pulled out. One big, one small. One white, one grey. Grey! Mayhem suddenly realised. She cried out in pain and despair as she realised what had happened. Yes, Celestia was dead. She had already known that. But now she learnt something new. Falling to her dead sister's side, Mayhem muttered three words in an ancient language. A single tears fell down Mayhem's cheek.


	2. Two princesses and no-mans land

The moon finally shone brightly as an artificial sun was put into place. Equanstian and especially Equestria bowed before the new bearer of the sun-Princess Cadence. With her second baby on its way, she had no time to mess about. Cadence raised the sun before rushed into hospital. Mayhem watched silently as Twilight Sparkle took centre stage.

"As you know, the tragic death of Celestia came as a surprise to us all. We found one of the ponies to blame and killed her, but the second one is still missing. This mare is supposedly a lot more powerful than the last one, so i shall be searching for her by myself. If anything happens to me, just remember.

We got the stupid one!"

The crowd laughed. Mayhem felt herself heat up as her eyes filled with water. She immediately stood up.

"Your wrong!" She shouted in rage. The royal guards galloped towards her, but Mayhem just flew out of the way. "Your all wrong! Misty was the greatest pony I knew and... And... And you kill her like she's some sort of Gem dog!" She came to land next to Twilight. The purple alicorn could see the pain and anger on the grey mare's face. Twilight took her hoof.

"Well, my disruptive alicorn. If you know so much about this 'misty', then why don't you give us a life story?" The crowd laughed even harder.

"Fine! Misty was a beautiful, grey princess. She was my freaking sister!"

The crowd gasped.

"Holy Crap!" She shouted as Twilight chased her off of the stage. Both flying, the two princesses flew out into the fading light of the artificial sun. They flew past the Everfree forest, out of Equestria and into a far off land, unknown to you or me.

Finally coming to land, the two mares came to an agreement.

"We're lost you idiot!" Screamed Twilight.

"Idiot? You freaking chased me here!" Mayhem screamed back.

Well, sort of an agreement...

"As much as i hate to admit it, we have to work as a team to get back."

"No."

"Come on!" Twilight pleaded.

"Fine!" Mayhem finally said. "But don't even think about trying to kiss me whilst were stuck out here!"

Twilight chuckled. "I can't make any promises." She said, flipping her mane.

"Great!" Mayhem replied. "Wait...

WHAT?!"


End file.
